


Petty Thievery

by spicytomi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of aftercare and snuggling at the end why not, Choking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, PWP, Porco gets a little feral, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Well it's not super rough but pretty rough, slight degradation, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytomi/pseuds/spicytomi
Summary: Porco Galliard catches you stealing, and punishes you with a steamy picnic.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter: no spicy, only slight plot building and build up; you can skip if you want  
> 2nd chapter: pure spice

The many scents filling your nose from the market stalls littered around you made your stomach growl loudly. You gripped the fabric covering it, groaning to yourself. Of course, today just had to be one of the days you were low on money, unable to fill your stomach.

Although, not having money was never _really_ an issue for you. With enough practice, you could easily pocket stuff from the tables and stalls without getting caught. A certain stall caught your attention, and you drifted past it, breezing near the edge. Your hand grabbed a pastry, quickly slipping it into the basket you were carrying.

Your eyes scanned around the market square, looking to see if anyone had seen your crime. Everyone seemed too busy to even notice you were there, let alone your thievery. You kept walking, holding your head a little higher as if it would make you seem less suspicious. Hopefully, the added confidence would make everyone turn a blind eye to you and your criminal activity.

A hand gripped around your arm harshly, specifically your right one where your Eldian armband was tied. The hand yanked you into an alleyway, where the buildings provided shade to keep you hidden from the view of people in the market square.

Your head snapped towards the person who had grabbed you, and you quickly faltered, a wave of fear washing over you. A scowl decorated his face, and his right arm held a red armband. He was clad in a tan Marleyan uniform. _A warrior,_ you noted inside your head.

His hand was still holding your arm firmly in his grasp. "I saw you steal from that baker," he said, and his voice was low and grave sounding. "I'm going to turn you into the police."

You shook your head frantically. "No, no, please, anything, I'll do anything, just-" You took a breath, trying to calm yourself down. Your heart was racing in your chest. You could easily be killed if he turned you in. "Just don't turn me in. I'll return the bread if you want me to."

There was a silence between the two of you, and all you could do was imagine the horrible things that the police were going to do if he decided to turn you in. They would probably have their way with you. Once they got bored of that, they would probably beat you and leave you to starve to death, since you stole food. They would laugh at their little witty cruelty, and you would be forgotten and left to rot.

His voice snapped you out of your grim thoughts. "You're not even going to offer to pay for it?" he asked, his tone full of curiosity. You swallowed and glanced to the ground, shaking your head in shame. You were just a poor artist's assistant, so money was never easy to come by. "I don't have enough money to buy food today. I don't steal unless I have to."

There was another moment of silence, as if he was processing what you had said. His grip on your arm loosened and eventually he let it drop back to your side.

"Stay close to me," He ordered, walking past you. "If you try to run away, I _will_ alert the police."

You nodded furiously, jogging till you were behind him and encased in his shadow. From behind, you could tell his back was wide, as was his shoulders. His stature was stiff, you assumed it was from being in the army and all the ruthless training. As you peeked past his large form, you saw the direction he was heading in. Your eyes widened as you recognized the stall you stole from.

Now, you knew this could go very well or absolutely terrible. He was probably going to make you return the bread, and sure, it was going to be embarrassing but at least you got to keep your life. He stood in front of the stall, and the baker greeted him brightly. You watched the baker glance to the man's armband a couple of times.

 _What a suck up,_ you thought to yourself as you raised your basket, preparing to return the pastry you had stolen. An embarrassed blush was already starting to settle on your face.

The warrior glanced down at you. "What do you want?"

You froze, hand settling on the top of your basket. " _What?_ " You questioned, disbelief washing over you.

"Pick what you want. You like these pastries, right?" He pointed over to the pastries that rested on the corner of the table. All you could do was stand there in silence. "If you don't speak up, I'm gonna choose for you, so you better tell me while you have the chance."

"Yeah, I like the pastries," you commented shyly, looking at the ground. The dress you were wearing was tattered and your sandals were dirty. You raised your head once again, looking at the baker who was now staring back at you. You could see the questioning in his eyes, but he said nothing.

The man with the undercut nodded, returning his gaze towards the baker. "I'll have 4 of those pastries, and 2 loaves of french bread," He said, digging into his pocket for his money.

The baker snapped his head towards the warrior and waved his arms back and forth. "No worries! It's on me!"

The warrior froze. "I have the money to pay for it," He said in an unamused tone. This must happen often by the way he was acting.

"Don't worry about money! You protect Marley, that's payment enough. Here, take some milk bread too, and this cake!" The baker started piling everything into a cloth before pushing it towards the warrior before he could even object. "Thank you," the warrior mumbled. He softly grabbed the basket from your arm and placed the food inside without saying a word. He let the basket settle back onto your arm, before giving you a shy glance and walking away.

You couldn't help but stare at the food. Was this real life? Were you dreaming right now? Did that man, a _warrior_ , really just buy you food after he watched you break the law? You, a lowly Eldian, just got away with stealing... and your savior was just walking away.

You turned on the heels of your feet, seeing he was a couple meters away from you. "Wait!" You yelled, jogging after him. He stopped abruptly, resulting in you crashing into him full force. His arms caught you, helping you to steady yourself. A hot feeling spread across your face as you felt a blush bloom across your cheeks and up to the tips of your ears. He didn't even budge when you ran into him. As you rested your hands on his chest, you could tell he was nothing but muscle underneath his clothes. You were sure if you ran with all of your force at him, you couldn't topple him.

Not only that, but his hands were softly gripping your elbows, as if they were fragile china, and if he held any tighter you might crumble into dust. You cleared your throat, removing your arms from his grasp, afraid that if you left them there any longer that you might want to stay like that forever. "You didn't even let me thank you," You stated firmly, looking straight up into his eyes. They were a light brown like his hair, and he surprisingly had nice eyelashes.

Ever since he pulled you into the alleyway, you noticed his face was contorted into a scowl. Even now, as you were about to thank him, he seemed unhappy, or angry even. "I don't need you to thank me," He said, his voice low as he turned his head away.

"I'm still grateful. You could've sent me to my death for breaking the law, but you didn't. You could've given me the punishment I deserved, but instead you helped me. I cannot thank you enough for that," you decided to give him a small smile, tears at the corners of your eyes.

This changed his demeanor, as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "A-ah," he stuttered, blushing bashfully and removing his gaze from you. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." He started to turn again, but you grabbed onto his sleeve. If this was any scenario, grabbing an Honorary Marleyan's sleeve could've gotten you killed on the spot. Although, something in you told you he wasn't going to hurt you.

His gaze turned to you once again. "What's your name?" you asked innocently.

"Porco. Porco Galliard."

"It's nice to meet you, Porco! I'm (y/n). Would you like to have a picnic with me? You did get me all this food after all, and there's no way I can eat it all by myself."

Porco seemed to debate the idea in his mind for a second, before he turned away. "Y-yeah... that's fine. We can have a picnic, or whatever."

You managed to locate a remote area, away from the busy-ness of the city. There was a large expansive field filled with wheat, with a few trees dotting the edge of it. Both of you hiked over to the trees, wanting shade from the sun while you ate.

You both settled into the grass, and began to eat the treats the baker had given you. "You don't have to answer," he started, eating a piece of milk bread, dipping it into his grape juice he had bought at a different stall. "But I was wondering why you don't have enough money-" He stopped himself, face contorting into frustration. "Fuck-I mean, why did you have to steal?" He looked over to you, his face relaxing once he saw that you weren't offended. "Sorry if that was offensive, I'm just curious, I guess..." He trailed off. You giggled at his struggles, a warm and fuzzy feeling entering your chest. You understood now. Porco looked scary, and you were sure if you were his enemy on the battlefield you would probably piss your pants. But deep down, he was a softie. He was afraid of showing his vulnerability.

"I work for one of the major artists in Marley. I'm his apprentice, but sometimes it's not enough for the daily necessities," you admitted, finishing off the pastry you were eating. "Art is one of my passions, but starting out is never easy."

You snuck a glance at Porco to find that he was fascinated. "Are you talking about Cuedele?" Porco asked, seemingly now intrigued. You nodded, feeling pride swell in your chest as his eyes widened in astonishment. "No way, he's one of the best artists in Marley! He painted my portrait whenever I became..." His voice trailed off, as if he was remembering something traumatic. Seeing this, you placed a soft hand on his arm, which caused him to jump. "It's alright, I understand," you said quietly. He nodded, seeming embarrassed that you caught him in deep thought.

"He's very talented," Porco finished, eating another piece of bread. "You must be talented too if he accepted you as his apprentice."

You smirked, an airy chuckle leaving your mouth. "Perhaps. Or maybe he just took pity on me."

Porco scoffed, "He's not the type to do that."

His attention turned to the untouched cake in between the two of you. "You should eat this cake," he commented, pushing the plate towards you. You shook your head feverishly, raising your hands up. "The baker gave it to you, not me. A commoner like me shouldn't be allowed to eat such delicacies," you attempted to rebuttal. Porco did not seem to be convinced.

"I get fed by the government. I have plenty of food. I don't need this cake."

Your eyebrows furrowed. "But you've already done so much for me, I don't want you to pity me and-"

One of Porco's hands snaked around the back of your head, his fingers caressed the sensitive edge of your hair, causing you to shiver. Your eyes darted to him, and you realized he had a spoonful of the cake in the air, heading straight towards your mouth.

"Open," he ordered. His voice had dropped an octave, and your lower stomach lurched. You did as he said, parting your lips. He slid the spoon inside your mouth, pulling the spoon out when you closed your mouth around the metal.

There were a few moments of silence between the two of you, where you both stared at each other, and you slowly chewed the cake. It was soft, moist, and very sweet. Had Porco realized what he had just done? They way he grabbed the back of your head and held you steady... you could feel a sexual tension start to brew.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other, Porco blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. He cleared his throat, dropping his hand from behind your head. "Sorry, you'rejustreally..." His voice trailed into an undecipherable ramble. "Pardon?" You said, swallowing the bite of cake. His face was a bright red, and he covered his mouth with one of his large, veiny hands. "It's nothing," he commented. You gave him a questioning look.

"We should probably leave soon, we can't..." Porco said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I know, we can't be caught together," You finished for him, taking another bite of cake, finally giving into him. "It's not like we're doing anything inappropriate..." _Yet,_ You mused quietly to yourself.

He didn't say anything, but he let his eyes wander over to you, where you took another bite of the cake. "You have some icing on your mouth," Porco commented, raising his hand and swiping it across your lip.

A daring thought entered in your head, and you wrapped your lips around his thumb, licking the icing away with your tongue before removing your mouth. The icing was sweet and it tasted like the inside of the cake.

Porco was frozen, his hand didn't drop, and his face blossomed into a deep shade of red.

"F-fuck," He grunted under his breath, lowering his hand. "You're so hot."

You tilted your head innocently, and you could feel your cheeks were a little warm as well. A newfound feeling entered your gut, and in the evening lowlight, you began to realize how attractive Porco was. His button nose, his scowl, his undercut, everything made you... dizzy. It felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach. The feeling sunk lower into your abdomen and between your legs when he looked at you from the corner of his eyes. There was a hidden lust in his expression, as if he was trying his best to suppress it.

"You're not too bad yourself," you commented quietly, twisting your thumbs around each other bashfully.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, (y/n)," he said lowly, turning his head away from you and into the distance. You couldn't see his face, or the expression he was making. You assumed it was twisted in a battle of indecisiveness of deciding on whether to keep up the flirting or to just keep it platonic. You prayed he wanted to playfully flirt as much as you did. "We can't..." He trailed off, seemingly torn.

A wave of rebellion washed over you. It dawned upon you that you may never see Porco again after tonight, and you weren't about to let him slip through your fingers. He was handsome, strong, and _maybe_ even a little attracted to you as well. That gave you more than enough confidence to make a move.

You placed a daring hand gently on his shoulder, sliding it down his arm and resting on his arm band. He finally turned to look at you, startled at your random touch. "If you keep doing that..." He let himself trail off while getting lost in your eyes. "I'm not going to be able to hold myself back."

You giggled softly to yourself. "Well," you hummed. "Maybe I don't want you to hold back."

There was a pause. He blinked once. Twice. Then he was on top of you, your back against the ground as he hovered above you. His large, calloused hands had a hold of your wrists, and they were pinned into the ground with his alarming strength.

"This is your last chance, (y/n). Tell me to stop and I will," Porco said, his amber eyes glinting with some emotion you had never seen before.It looked almost primal.

You shook your head. "No, I want you."

He let out a shaky sigh, as if he was _seriously_ restraining himself from just ravaging you right then and there. He lowered his head, capturing your lips in a deep kiss, stealing your breath away. His lips were rough, and met yours in a domineering way. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip, and you parted your mouth allowing him entrance.

Porco released your wrists, instead settling his arms around the small of your back, pulling you flush against his body. With your now free hands, you moved them to his jaw. You could feel a slight stubble on the sides of his face, and the muscles clenched under your fingertips.

His tongue entered into your mouth, which was a very new feeling on its own. He didn't shove it down your throat, but gently circled your own tongue. His mouth tasted like the milk bread he had been eating for the past hour, and the grape juice he had been dipping it into. You let your tongue lap over his again, getting a stronger taste of him.

He tasted so... _good_. His hands on your body felt _right._

Your hands went up and started to mess up his neatly combed hair, and he let out a low groan, separating his lips from yours.

You blinked, panting heavily. You gave him a curious look, as if silently asking him why he had separated the kiss.

"If we get caught... I don't know what will happen. To either of us," Porco heaved out in short breaths. "You could get arrested, or even killed," he continued, fear alighting in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the rare moments his scowl almost completely disappeared from his face.

"At least my last moments will get to be with you," you replied in a joking sultry tone, entangling your hands further into his hair. His mouth frowned at your reply.

Porco didn't seem like he was going to make any further advances due to fear, so you reached down between both of you and cupped the crotch of his pants. You could already feel the area starting to become a little tight. You wondered to yourself how he was managing to control himself so well. Most men would've thrown caution out the window at the first offer.

"F-fuck," he stuttered out, head lowering at your touch. His now messy hair fell around his face, making a curtain to hide how flustered he was becoming. He rolled his hips into your touch. "I know you want this as much as I do, Porco," You stated, trying to encourage him. That's all he needed to hear before he wrapped his large hand around your throat. He hesitated for a moment, as if silently asking you if this was okay. You gave him a slight nod.

Porco started applying pressure to your throat, and you parted your lips in pleasure, letting your eyes close in bliss. The danger of the situation was going straight to your lower regions. When your airway was almost completely cut off, he released his grip, causing you to gasp for air.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself again. "You look so good with my hands around your neck."

You shivered underneath his darkening gaze, trying to get air back into your lungs, gasping a bit. You reached down and palmed the groin of his pants again, eliciting a low moan from the male on top of you. His eyes were clenched shut in concentrated pleasure, his scowl was still present.

When you stopped your fondling, his eyes snapped open, albeit they were half lidded with lust. His head leaned forwards into your neck, kissing where his fingers were just tightening around. "I could fuck the life out of you right now," he commented into the skin of your neck.

You found yourself lifting your chin up, revealing more of your sensitive and vulnerable skin to him. "What's stopping you?" you asked with an innocent and questioning lilt, raising your knee obliviously to rub against the crotch of his pants. A small panty breath escaped his lips at the sudden touch.

"Torture," He panted out, trying to regain his composure. "I want to torture you," he said. You giggled, running a hand through his hair. "I think you're torturing yourself more than you're torturing me," you teased.

His teeth came down onto the skin of your neck, and you yelped at the sudden pain, squirming underneath him. You didn't expect him to bite, let alone with that much force. He had surely drawn blood. He began to lap at the wound with his tongue, and you could feel your eyes welling with tears and a soft whine emitted from your mouth due to the hot pain. A heat began to grow tightly in your lower stomach, causing you to arch your back in hopes that he would finally give in and give you the pleasure you wanted.

"Admit it," you fumbled to find the words, as the pain on your neck seared. "You hoped I would fuck you the moment I said I would do anything to keep from being arrested," you tried to sound intimidating, but the more he sucked on your supple skin, the more your body was beginning to give in involuntarily. His rough and veined hands began to untuck your shirt from your skirt, raising it as his hands soared to your breasts.

His mouth left your neck briefly. "Trust me, I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you, that's why I was watching you," he admitted shamelessly, before flipping his face to the other side of your neck, giving it more affectionate attention than the other side. You gulped at the thought, feeling his hands snake underneath your bra, caressing your breasts with urgency.

You started to work at his uniform, unbuttoning it only to find out with dismay that he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. You groaned to yourself, glaring up at him. He noticed your scowl and quickly understood why you were upset without saying anything. He sat up on his knees, slipping his uniform top and armband off, then taking off his t-shirt by pulling it over his head.

Your eyes widened as his naked torso filled your sight. He leaned back over to you, and you quickly ran your hand down from his chest to his stomach. He shivered at the touch, letting out a shaky breath. Porco started working at the buttons on your shirt, but the impending darkness made it hard to see. You reached towards your shirt, trying to help but he swatted your hand away. He instead settled on ripping it open, leaving you to gasp in astonishment.

His hands began exploring all of your skin, as if committing it to memory. You watched him closely as he ripped the center of your bra, absolutely destroying it. The shirt was fine, since the buttons easily slipped out of their holes when he pulled the two sides apart.

The bra on the other hand, made you a little upset.You would no longer be able to use it. Although, the fact that he just tore it in two with no hesitation, the fact that he was strong enough to rip the fabric... A part of you wanted him to be rough with you like that, to use all of his strength and destroy your insides. "H-hey!" you stuttered, furrowing your eyebrows trying to concentrate on making a cohesive sentence, but failing miserably. "W-why... !"

He looked up towards you, eyes glinting with mischievousness and lust. You gulped at his sudden change of expression. The shy, scowling Porco was gone.

"I'm impatient," he responded without remorse, before dipping his head into your chest and lightly biting the supple flesh. After each small bite, he would suck and lap over the area. He lifted up one of the sides of your button up shirt, revealing a naked breast, nipple perked in arousal. He chuckled deeply at the sight of this, flicking the sensitive bud with his finger. This caused you to jump and for an involuntary moan to leave your lips.

"Be a good girl for daddy and moan if it feels good, okay?" Porco teased with a small devilish smirk on his face. You nodded frantically without registering his words, watching his head lower towards your now exposed breast, first nibbling on the nipple before licking over it with his tongue and sucking on it. His other hand gently rubbed over the other, causing it to become erect. The cold night air that was beginning to settle in didn't help either, as your torso had become covered in goosebumps.

Porco's mouth left your bud and started nipping and sucking all over your cleavage and chest and collarbone. You wouldn't be surprised if you were covered in small bruises tomorrow. The thought of waking up in the morning and looking in the mirror to see the results of your intense love making session made you grow hot between your thighs.

Porco gave your other breast some attention with his mouth, before lifting your skirt above your knees, trying to pull the long fabric up quickly.

Once it was pulled up enough, he didn't even bother testing out the waters through your underwear. He pushed your panties to the side and with no warning stuck three fingers inside you. Your eyes popped open at the sensation, quickly making you tense around him. He chuckled onto your breast, making warm shivers spread throughout your body.

"Fuck," you whimpered, trying to still keep your composure. It was all but lost when he started to pump his fingers in and out, not even bothering to go at a slow pace at first. His thumb came up and rubbed your sensitive bit of your cunt, making you squirm and roll your hips. Moans were erupting from your mouth.

"Porco," you mewled over and over again, and he increased his pace inside you, but slowed his thumb on your clit. This made you extremely wet very fast, as you started to hear the sloppy noises coming from your own entrance.You grew embarrassed, covering your face with your arms.

"Does it feel good, princess?" Porco asked, a hint of sick enjoyment in his voice. It's like he knew he was making you embarrassed. Your hips moved on their own accord, trying to grind more into his hand. When he noticed this, he stopped moving his hand completely. You unveiled your face at this, giving him a huff of disappointment. When you looked at him, he was already staring at you intently.

"If you want to fuck my hand so bad then do it," he tilted his head, his hair falling to one side. You whimpered and wiggled your hips, his fingers still knuckle deep inside, unmoving. "Keep g-going," you gritted your teeth, trying to give Porco a mean and intimidating look, but the corner of his lips lifted upward in a small, amused smile.

You huffed, closing your eyes and wiggling your hips again. It wasn't enough to feel good, not like when Porco was doing the work. "Please..." you whimpered, daring to look up at him again. He didn't say anything, his eyes kept shifting from your filled sex up to your face. You bit your lip, letting your gaze travel down his toned torso all the way down to his trousers.

"Please, daddy...?" You questioned, lifting your gaze up to his eyes. He seemed surprised for a moment, and he moved his other arm to lift up your legs. He spread them, putting one on each of his shoulders.

"I told you to fuck my hand, and you have the audacity to beg when you're disobeying me?" he questioned, raising his arm and splaying his hand, before slapping your bottom cheek.

You hissed and started rocking your hips back and forth, it barely provided enough friction for you. You let out strangled whimpers in dissatisfaction.

As soon as you started to get a pace started, he removed his fingers completely. "P-porco," you whined in annoyance, opening your clenched eyes and looking up at the sky. Stars were starting to freckle across the expanse. You heard a belt being undone, causing you to raise up on your elbows and look at Porco. He didn't bother to take his pants off, instead settling for just having them pulled down to his knees.

You could already see a wet stain on his boxers, and you smirked to yourself in pride, sitting up to get a better view of what you had done to Porco. You rubbed your fingers along the stain, feeling the wetness on the pads of your fingers. You lifted it to your mouth, licking it with your tongue all the while keeping eye contact with the warrior.

He was frozen for a moment, but within seconds he yanked his underwear down and pinned you underneath him, shoving himself inside you. You cried out, and tried to lift your arms to grab onto his back and shoulders to dig your nails in, but he had your wrist pinned down above your head.

"Y-you can't just-" You tried to tell Porco that he was going too fast, but he started pumping himself in and out. "I can do whatever I fucking want to you," he said, his voice dropping an octave with authority.

Your eyes rolled back into your head with pleasure. You would be lying if you denied that you didn't like being mistreated like this. "F-fuck," he grunted, letting go of your wrists to adjust your hips. He easily lifted up your lower body while fucking you, pulling your hips into his. He was panting already and on the verge of moaning. At this point he was ramming both of your hip bones together, the sound of skin slapping and wet sex noises becoming more prominent in the night air.

Hearing Porco let out weak moans as he plummeted into you made you feel a weak feeling your sex. Everything about the situation had you turned on; the lewd noises, his messy hair falling into his sweaty face, the way he held your hip bones tight enough to bruise. It was enough to send you over the edge fast.

You were close. You wondered if he knew too, because you watched as his head flew back, exposing his neck. You watched his throat clench as he stifled a loud moan. You expected him to go faster, if it was even possible at this point, but instead he removed himself entirely from you.

You blinked at the sudden feeling of being empty.

"Come here," Porco motioned. You sat up and looked at his erection. In fact, you couldn't take your eyes off of it. The length was alright, but it was the girth that made you lick your lips.

"Suck it," he said, putting a hand on your head and forcing you down to eye level with his cock.

You noticed it was slick too, probably with your own arousal. You had done a couple of weird things before during sex, but you had never stopped to suck someone off before.

"But-" You tried to argue, but he took his other hand and put the tip of his cock to your lips.

Giving in, you opened your mouth and took him inside. It tasted salty and natural. You closed your eyes in concentration as you took his entire length, trying not to gag as it ran over your tongue. Once it was nearly touching the back of your throat, you opened your eyes and looked up at him.

You could tell your gaze had an affect on him, because he slid out of your mouth and rammed back in, causing you to let out a strangled cry as you tried not to gag once more.

You bobbed your head up and down a couple of times, looking up at him every once in a while. "Fuck, you're so good at this, pretty girl," he praised, releasing his grip on your hair and petting the top of your head. You gave him an innocent look, before sliding your lips over his cock and letting it fall out of your mouth.

You had managed to sneak a hand down between your legs while he wasn't looking, trying to keep the heated feeling that he had created. You wished he had made you cum already. "What do you think you're doing?" Porco asked, tilting his head. He didn't seem upset, just curious as to what you were planning.

You removed your hand from your cunt, placing both your hands on his shoulders and pushing him down softly. He allowed you to lay him on his back. You took off your skirt completely, only leaving you in your unbuttoned shirt and underwear. You straddled his hips, aligning yourself with his erection.

His strong hands grabbed onto your hips once again and yanked you down without a word. You yelped, throwing your head back at the feeling of him inside you, filling your entrance once more. Slowly, you started moving up and down on top of him, placing your hands on his abdomen to steady yourself and keep yourself grounded. "You feel so good," you purred.

"You've never been so full before, have you?" he commented, pulling your hips down onto his cock aggressively. "Never had a dick as thick as mine?"

You shook your head, eyes closed as you were becoming fuck drunk. "No, no, fuck..." A hiccup escaped your lips as he plummeted himself inside you again and again, making your toes curl. "You feel so good too, might have to make you my personal cock warmer," he said through his periodic grunts and moans. "Yes, please," you moaned loudly. "Oh god, _please_."

Both of you started panting, and Porco grabbed your hips and held them up, completely stopping your riding motion. Instead, he moved his own hips upwards and pounded into you, making your spine feel weak. You leaned forward onto his chest, feeling yourself getting close to your orgasm.

Within seconds and without warning, you climaxed, digging your nails into his chest and whimpering as he rode out your orgasm. You swallowed and licked your lips, salty from sweat and other liquids. His chest was warm and he smelled like cologne. You wanted to remember this moment for a long time, and you tried imprinting every detail into your mind. The feeling of him filling you up repeatedly, the husky smell entering your nose, the moans that were escaping his mouth; you wanted to remember it all.

Everything seemed to become white in your vision, pleasure completely taking over. Your limbs felt like puddles of warm water, and your skin felt warm despite the cold air.

Eventually, he yanked you quickly off his tightening cock. He quickly reached his hand down and began to pump himself into it. He started panting heavily until he groaned, cumming into his palm. You watched as he lifted his hand to his face, examining the white fluid on his fingers in the moonlight. He looked at you, as if questioning something silently.

You licked the cum off his fingers, sucking and encircling his digits with your tongue. When it was all clean, you removed your mouth from his hand.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he commented, pulling you flush against his body. You could feel steam coming from the areas you had gripped onto with your nails. One of your ears rested against his chest, and you could hear his heart furiously pumping away.

You snuggled into him. "I could really get used to fucking you," he finished.

You smirked to yourself. "Same for me, big guy."

He scoffed. "Don't ever call me that again." One of his hands began stroking your hair, running his fingers through it, softly untangling any knots he had created. The attention felt nice, and you could feel yourself slowly becoming more tired as everything started to catch up to you. "No promises. You still owe me a new bra," you commented. He chuckled, and it rumbled throughout his entire chest.

"Sure. Anything for you, pretty girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like porco is more of a sub, so maybe future sub porco fic. here's a slightly dom porco fic in the meantime, tho


End file.
